Please Read! Very Important!
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: An important notice on future updates!
1. chapter 1

Hi guys!! I'M SO VERY SORRY!! I know I said I'll upload a chapter or two months ago, But unfortunately... my luck turned for the worst. What you ask? MY LAPTOP BROKE!! It won't turn on and I didn't transfer everything onto a USB stick :'(

If you want to know, I'm using my new smartphone to give this message. I DO plan on giving you guys another chapter ASAP!! But until my laptop is fixed, not really possible as I don't know where I got to in the chapters I'm writing.

HOWEVER!! I have a plan for a one-shot, possibly two-shot or multi-chapter story. It's a One Piece story with the pairing LuffyxRobin. It WILL be rated M as there will be intercourse and possibly swearing. Please tell me if you like this idea and if it will appease you for now.

Also, I've lost ideas for future stories. Can you guys give me ideas please? I want to do stories with the following pairings:

1.Elsanna – Frozen (Please don't judge)

2.NaLu – Fairy Tail

3.NatsuxErza – Fairy Tail

4.Futa!ErzaxLucy – Fairy Tail

5.ErzaxFuta!Lucy – Fairy Tail

6.LevyxLucy – Fairy Tail

7.LucyxMira – Fairy Tail

8.Futa!LucyxWendy – Fairy Tail

9.LucyxLevyxErza – Fairy Tail

10.LuffyxNami – One Piece

11.LuffyxRobin – One Piece

12.LuffyxRobinxNami – One Piece

13.LuffyxMakino – One Piece

14.TwilightxRarity – MLP: Friendship is Magic (again, please don't judge)

15.NickxJudy – Zootopia (It's called Zootropolis in the UK, but I prefer the title used when it was in cinemas)

16.IsseixRias – Highschool DxD

17.PoxTigress – Kung Fu Panda

18.AshxMay – Pokemon

19.AshxCynthia – Pokemon

20.AshxDelia – Pokemon (don't judge me on this either please)

21.AshxGardevoir – Pokemon

22.OCxGardevoir – Pokemon

23.AshxMayxCynthia – Pokemon

24.AshxDeliaxCynthia – Pokemon

25.AshxDeliaxCynthiaxMay – Pokemon

If you guys can give me any ideas, I will give you credit for the idea. But I need to tell you I won't do cross-overs as I'm not really that good at that stuff.

Thank you for taking the time to read this guys! As always your support is very much appreciated. Please answer my two questions soon in a review or by PMing me.

I'm going to go now.

Arigatogosaimasu!


	2. Situation update!

**Hey everyone! Okay, I said I was back. But it turns out I made a hiccup with that. Yes, as you can see I can still upload via the app, but it turns out I cannot continue my stories yet. I'll tell you why now.** **I took my laptop to get checked out to see if it could be fixed... it can't. But the hard drive is removable and I should be able to use it on the new one I'm getting for Christmas!! Though it is an Apple. Not sure if it'll work as my last one was a Windows acer laptop. But I'm still going to try!!** **If it does work, I can transfer everything onto a usb so i can continue writing! If it doesn't, I'm basically in deep doodoo.** **So I'm sorry that's taking so long, but your all gonna have to bear for a little longer.** **Also I want to say thank you to everyone who's been following me favoriting me and following my stories and favoriting my stories.** **You guys keep me going. I promise I WILL GET ONE OF THESE STORIES UPDATED AS SOON AS I GET MY NEW LAPTOP!!** **Until then, thank you all for your continued support. I'll update as soon as I can.** **Until then, Merry Christmas!!**


	3. Update!

**Hey guys! Good news! I'll be getting my new laptop by next month! (Hopefully).**

 **This means you'll get an update soon after! But I'll be doing some changes to a few of my current fics that I'm already writing.** **Plus I've got a new story I'll be working on!** **It's a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic story so I'm not sure how you guys feel about that, but it's in my head and won't go away until I've actually started to write it. Plus it's something new and gives me a little more diversity in my writings.**

 **So hopefully I'll have given an update by March! So I'll keep you posted on the situation and if there's any setbacks (hoping there won't be! Fingers crossed!)**

 **I'd like to also take this time to thank all you readers and supporters for liking my stories and adding them and me to your alerts lists. Truthfully, it's been really hard not being able to properly update in literally MONTHS!** **So thank you all for being so patient with me, and I promise you won't be disappointed!**

 **So thank you all for your continued support and hopefully I'll have that new story and the other few updates ready by March!**

 **Thank you and take care!**

 **I'm literally ending here now as it is 1:48 in the morning here in Wales and I'm pooped. Goodnight!**


	4. current update

I am so sorry!! I know i said I'd update earlier this year, but there's been major problems and developments.

1\. family just recently moved back to my home town

2\. I've just started a life skills course and will be going to the gym starting early November, so they'll take up a lot of my time

3\. I'm having some financial issues at the moment but will be resolved soon (hopefully)

4\. I'm turning 24 in November so I have to prepare to move out my current residence and into my own flat

5\. the WiFi in my current residency is absolute crap so I've been struggling just to get online

6\. I've recently started watching Dragon Ball Super (English dub) and it only updates once a week and I've started to watch Pokémon sun and moon series again so I'm a bit behind on that

I'm not trying to make excuses, these are literally why I've not been able to update. I would update using the app, which is what I'm doing right now, but I don't want to be writing 1000's of words for 1 chapter of a story.

speaking of which... my worlds greatest master story is going to be rewritten. reason is because i didn't really know what i was trying to write, but after catching up on other fanfics I'm reading, i think i have a good idea of how to actually do it now.

a mothers love will get a rewrite too, but with a better story this time.

I'll be doing another change to journey of love, but it's not a complete rewrite. it's only a few changes in certain parts and the actual pairing.

the pairing will still be Ash x Cynthia, but his ralts (when it becomes a gardevoir) will become part of it to. Now bare with me a second! gardevoir will not be a Pokémon. she will become a human. i know a certain amount of my readers don't like humanxPokémon relationships, but a certain amount do and this was the best solution i could come up with.

here's what will happen. while kirlia is in the middle of evoking l evolving, arceus will intervene and turn her into a human. (i can already imagine Ash's face) and her pokeball will malfunction during the process and disintegrate.

I'm still in the middle of working the rest of that part out, but i want your help with deciding what she will look like.

She will have green hair(obviously)

But I'm unsure of her eyes, skin tone, breast size, what her clothes should be and if she should keep her psychic powers or not (and i mean like Sabrina, not her Pokemon ones).

I've already figured out her personality but that's all i need help with description wise.

Thank you guys for taking the time to read this and thank you for being so patient with me.

i hope to hear your thoughts soon!

arigatigosaimasu and have a wonderful day!


	5. Serious Update!

**Serious Update!**

 **Hey all my loyal readers! I have an update for you! Good news and bad news I'm afraid.**

 **The good news is I finally got a bloody computer that I went and bought myself so I'll be able to continue my stories! Yay!**

 **The bad news is...I won't be updating for a few more months at the least. I am sorry to disappoint all you loyal readers and followers.**

 **It's just that, I literally have to move out of my current residence by my 25th birthday, which is in November and my support worker is ridding up my ass about it.**

 **She keeps telling me to go through council only and then says to go private and I'm very close to snapping and walking to her office and just ranting in front of her and her co-workers about how they're not helping at all and to make up their bloody minds.**

 **That's the main reason. The other is because I'm actually trying to make my own video game that you can play on computer and mobile. But I'm broke and the engines I need to use are either ridiculously priced, take up too much space or too complicated and I'm still trying to write my legit book, which I still can't see if it is recoverable from my laptops hard drive due to not have a cable for it.**

 **One other reason, I'm just not feeling it recently. I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to 'please hurry and update', 'when are you updating?' and that isn't helping. I will update eventually and I appreciate you guys being patient as long as you have.**

 **It's just reviews asking me to hurry up and update don't help me, or any other writer. Writing these stories is not easy, as I'm sure some of you are aware. Especially when you're writing multiple at once. It becomes stressful and makes you want to just say 'fuck it!' Which I've done plenty of times!**

 **But I do promise! I swear on my grave that I will get something out!**

 **First, I'm doing complete re-writes of certain stories, Fresh Start, A Mothers Love, World's Greatest Master and Ultimate Warrior stories are getting complete do overs. They'll stay up and when the re-writes are done, I'll remove them and upload those ones. I've also got other stories in the work of being made I'm just trying to develop the plot for them and character development along with the end goal.**

 **Do remember I haven't done any proper writing for a looooooooooong time now so I will be rusty but please bare with me. Also, I've been catching up with my anime and lots of my friends from Comprehensive School and College days have been wanting to catch up.**

 **So...yeah. I really did rant here and I'm sorry for that. But please do keep semding me reviews. I do appreciate it.**

 **So please, please, PLEASE! Hang on for a few more months and I will either post, a chapter or two for one or multiple stories! Or I will post a new story or two to keep you guys distracted-I mean...satisfied for a while.**

 **Thanks for listening to me rant, I'm sorry I've taken so much time and I hope you keep on reading my stories and any other stories you take interest in.**

 **And remember to stay SUUUUUPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRR!**

 **FrankySuperCyborg out!**


End file.
